1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image recording apparatus for selectively recording a plurality of image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, there is JP-A-8-307811 as a prior art regarding the invention.
In JP-A-8-307811, there is a disclosure “When a video signal is compressed and recorded onto a hard disk, the recording is executed so that even if the recording is temporarily stopped due to vibration or the like, the signal can be correctly decoded. An optical image formed on the surface of an image pickup device via a lens and an iris is converted into an electric signal and processed by a camera signal processing circuit. In this step, the electric signal is converted into a digital signal. The image is compressed by a compressing circuit and temporarily stored into a memory. Data is sequentially read out from the memory and written onto the hard disk via an input/output managing circuit and a write control circuit. When a vibration detecting circuit detects vibration, the recording onto the hard disk is temporarily interrupted in order to avoid the erroneous recording. After the vibration is settled, the data under the writing is read out again from the memory and recorded.”